Recently, technologies for narrowing the frame of a display device have been considered variously. In one example, a technology of electrically connecting a wiring portion including an in-hole connector at an interior of a hole which penetrates an inner surface and an outer surface of a first substrate made of resin with a wiring portion provided on an inner surface of a second substrate made of resin by an intersubstrate connector has been disclosed.